


Leni Loud's How to Screw Your Family

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Het, Incest, Kinks, Lemon, Multi, Sex, Smut, Surprises, Yuri, fetishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Leni always had to keep her primal urges under tight control. Until one accidental slip up leads her down a path that will undoubtedly screw her family over, sideways, and any other way she can think of. Dedicated to Flagg1991.





	1. Leni

**Author's Notes:**

I've endured a huge writing block since roughly January. Most of the things I've uploaded since March actually took me weeks, if not months, to write. These past several months weren't easy for me, and I am barely now coming out of them. My best friend suggested I write this story. He wanted to see Leni hornier than a rabbit and doing her whole family, and motivation-willing I plan to help her do just that~

Flaggette gave me the prompt for this, the title, *and* a whole bunch of support that I really needed to keep writing this chapter. Thanks, man~

As a final note: there's a reference to one of my favorite songs in here. I'm curious if anyone besides Flagg will find it, hehe~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

LENI LOUD'S HOW TO SCREW YOUR FAMILY

Chapter 1: Leni

Just like her older sister, Leni was an early bloomer. When she was nine years old her chest started feeling a little sore and her little buds started coming out. She used to whimper and cry when they'd twinge painfully. And in time, she'd taken to rubbing them with her fingers to dull the pain. It was the only thing that helped. By the time she was ten, her chest no longer hurt, but she continued rubbing her nipples anyway.

When she started to sprout up, her thighs started hurting from growing pains. And she started rubbing them, too.

Her hands moved from her thighs to her stomach. From her tingling belly to her small mounds in her training bra. To her shoulders and her neck.

The more she touched her body, the less pain she felt. And eventually, she began to feel little tingles running up and down her spine. Her skin would heat up where she touched it.

One day she woke up and felt a warm stickiness between her legs. A slight pain was growing down there, and once again she whimpered as she hid herself inside the bathroom. She lifted up her skirt and gasped. Tears instantly filled her eyes as she saw a thin line of blood run down her legs.

Rita heard her twelve year old girl scream for her, and she hurried with her newborn, Lisa, in her arms.

Leni let her in and stepped back on shaky legs. She could barely see her mom through her tears.

"A-a-am I dying?"

Rita saw her legs and sighed.

Leni was going to be the first of her girls to become a woman.

"No, honey, you'll be ok."

She cared for her daughter and spent the next hour with her, talking and rubbing her arms.

Leni crooned and sighed as she held Lisa to her chest... as mom ran her hands up and down her back, spoke softly to her terrified mind.

" _That feels good..._ " she said with a thick voice.

Rita hummed. "When I rub your back?"

She chuckled as Leni slouched into her touch with a deeper sigh.

"Silly girl." Hehe~

Leni focused on the feeling of her warm sister in her arms; on the feeling of her mom's gentle hands on her body.

The more she felt those sensations, the less she hurt. The more she focused on the warmth growing in her stomach, the less she remembered her anxiety.

When mom took Lisa and stepped away, Leni shivered. Not because it was chilly in the bathroom, but because without their warmth she felt cold.

She looked at her mom's hands in longing, and a dull ache developed in her chest.

As a young thirteen year old, Leni took up an interest in fashion... especially in making clothes. Designing and crafting them with talented hands.

The truth is that... in the year since she entered womanhood, she'd grown to yearn for her family's touch. She's become more affectionate than ever before. Hugs lasted much longer than ever before. Her siblings and parents grew used to her randomly appearing and grabbing their hand; her thumb rubbing the back of their hands. She'd kiss them as often as she could get away with it.

But it was never enough. Every time that touch would disconnect, she'd become cold again. Hungrier.

She waged a war in her mind every time she would see one of her siblings facing away from her. She'd want to run her hands up and down their backs. She wanted to press her lips to their necks and kiss them over and over again. She wanted to _jump them_... but she never let herself do it. It didn't feel right... her mind told her it was wrong…

She needed something... an excuse... _anything!_

...she needed fashion.

She needed a reason to see Lori strip naked... so her trembling hands can run a tape measurer over her older sister's breasts, down her legs, and everywhere else she could reach.

Leni tried to settle with her little hobby. Tried to settle with just seeing her siblings changing into her handcrafted clothes. Tried to settle with just putting her hands on them in safe areas, when it was required.

She tried to force herself to control the agonizing need brewing in her soul.

And for three years it worked.

For three years her explorations had grown across her own body until she accidentally discovered how wonderful it felt to touch her special place between her legs.

For three years her frazzled mind had convinced itself that everything was fine, while her subconscious was jagged and hazardous like a webbed line of fractures across brittle glass.

Just one puncture in her carefully maintained self control... Just one abnormality to throw her off balance... And her world would open up to new things. Her desires would be freed. Her mind would be lost as her inner demon takes ahold of her body and drives her to do things she never let herself do before.

Tonight, as a sixteen year old girl, she was having one of those nights where you turn off the lights and everything comes into view. She had just grabbed a new set of clothes, a towel, and other things; had just opened the door to the bathroom… and every neuron in her brain kamikazed straight into the heart of a volcano.

Her older sister, Lori was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for the basin to fill with warm water. She was humming some nonsensical tune, bobbing her head side to side as she dipped one of her feet into the water.

Leni's nose twitched like a rabbit as she watched that endless stretch of porcelain skin move through the air like smooth honey. The shiver that ran down Lori's spine upon her foot touching the hot surface of the water; the little moan of pleased shock that spilled from her lips… they were driving a stake into Leni's self-control.

It took years of hard work and practice to get to where Leni was right then. Countless hours of developing her strength and determination to not give in, to not do something she'd end up regretting… to not dump her things on the bathroom tiles, push her sister into the tub, straddle her waist, and-!

_Noooo, you're a good girl! You've gotta wait and, like, get married… buy a house… have kids-_

Good Lord above, when Lori lifted her foot back out of the water, little drops of heated liquid trailed down to her toes, collecting on the ends, and plopped down into the pool. Each wave spreading out and crashing against the walls of the tub much like how Leni's heart was crashing against the walls of her ribcage.

Her nose twitched again. What was she thinking about just now?

Was it how smooth her sister's flawless legs were?

Was it how badly she wanted to brush Lori's shoulder-length golden sunshine away from her neck so she could touch her there, kiss her there?

Was it how she wanted to sneak up on her sister, to even turn invisible, so she could lean around her and look at her front side?

Or was it how Lori's butt was filled out nicely, pressed firmly to the bathtub?

So many sinful thoughts, and so little time to process them all; as they filtered into her mind at a rapid pace; too quick for her to even realize what she was thinking about.

She was feeling floaty, like a butterfly caught in the wind. Soon she didn't know if she was standing or sitting. She didn't know what room she was in. She didn't know anything but the heat in her body, the itch in her skin, and the tugging on her heart to step forward, lock the door behind her, and ravage her-

"Leni! What are you _literally doing!?_ "

Blink. What?

Oh.

_Oh, right!_

"I was coming t-to take a shower, Lori!"

That was the truth, right? She was gonna take a shower. It's not like it was her fault that Lori was sitting naked on the bathtub and Leni's eyes couldn't help but take a leisurely stroll across her body like a master walking his dog through the park on Sunday morning.

"Shut the door! Lincoln or dad could literally see me naked right now!"

That weird feeling in Leni's chest… that sudden skip followed by a hard thump, like a car that misfired, then fired twice to get back up to speed… that couldn't be good…

Imagining Lincoln leaving his room in just his boxers, his hands flopping by his side as he went to the bathroom to take a leak. Stopping dead in his tracks as he saw his oldest sister, bared before him, on the bathroom tile… As he saw Leni standing behind her, a towel wrapped around her body; the towel falling from her body...

A giggle. A pink blush as her hands did a marvelously awful job at hiding her naughty bits from her only brother's hungry, horny eyes.

" _He-he-he, sowwie, Lincy~_ _My towel slipped from my hands. Would you be a good brother and get it for me?_ "

Nodding shakily, walking with a trembling step; not one of trepidation, but one of pure hormonal need. He stepped forward and kneeled down to pick it up. He turned toward her, and his eyes were level with her maidenhood.

" _What are you looking at, Lincy?_ "

He gulped.

"Leni!" Lori hissed. " _Get out!_ "

Blink.

_Oh!_

She hurried and turned around. Taking one brisk step forward, she slammed the door behind her. Her heart running a million miles a second, she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing.

_You are a good girl. You are a good girl. You are a-_

"Hey, Leni! I've got a _real zinger_ for you!"

Leni's blue eyes opened to look at Luan, and a pink blush spread across her cheeks.

"What do you call a guy who's given up on everything in life?"

Leni blinked, and suddenly her sister was completely butt naked. And God Almighty she looked fine~

"A fanfic writer! Ha! Get it~?"

No, Leni didn't get it. She didn't care. Because Lincoln and Lynn just walked up the stairs together, Lynn holding a football and Lincoln holding an ice pack to his shoulder.

"Come on, Linc, I didn't even tackle you that hard."

Lincoln stared at her with a deadpan face.

"Oh, that was you? For a second I thought I was being mowed down by a Peterbilt."

Leni blinked again and they were naked. They were wrestling against the wall. Lincoln was winning, pinning her back with his arms as he poked her down below. And Lynn was letting him win...

"Uh, Leni? Are you alright?" Luan asked, placing a comforting hand on her sister's forearm.

And that place suddenly burst with tingling fire, like someone has taken a vase full of lava and smashed it to the ground, letting the molten rock swim across the ground until it covered every square inch.

Leni twitched her nose again.

No, she wasn't alright.

She was hot. Burning alive!

She was screwed.

"Leni...?"

Leni blinked again, and for the rest of the day all she saw was her family... naked, raunchy, promiscuous... _bad._

When she came down for dinner, she saw her mom and Lori standing by the counter.

Blink.

Rita was leaning against the counter with her pants pulled down to her ankles, while Lori had her hands on her butt.

"Will I get this thicc for Bobby in a few years?" Lori asked with a lilt to her voice.

Rita purred as her daughter's hand slipped between her thighs.

"Mmm, why don't you find out what else he'll be getting when you finally put out~"

Leni hurriedly sat down and closed her eyes. Breathing in and out. She opened them again when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

She shivered when she heard her dad's voice. She closed her eyes and saw him pulling her chair out... picking her up and laying her down on the table right in front of all her sisters, her brother, and her mom... not even taking the time to do more than unzip his pants and push her panties to the side and-

She shivered again.

That's how it continued throughout the evening.

Lucy's poems about moaning in the vents had a subtext of illicit meetings in the dead of night.

Lori's stress over beating out Carol in a popularity contest had her giving out favors to faceless strangers, to win them over free of charge.

Luan stayed up every night masturbating to hidden camera footage of her parents taking Lincoln and Lynn into their bedroom, giving them the "talk," giving them a demonstration... _letting them practice._

And by the time she laid her head down and said goodnight to Lori, she knew in her erratic, frenzied, lusty heart...

That her family was going to be just as screwed as her.

And by that she meant _a lot,_ please and thank you~


	2. Luan

**Author's Notes:**

I'll be upfront and say I'm expecting this one to have a bunch of chapters. Many may be small, some may be big. And we'll have to build up to the smut, hehe~ I do hope you enjoy it, though!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

Chapter 2: Luan

Today was a warm day. The sun was beating down so hard, Leni could easily imagine their home was sagging. The windows, partly open, were tired eyes. The door, a wide mouth begging for oxygen like a desperate fish flopping in a bowl of sand. The wooden planks on the front steps were rainbowed up from age and exposure, making a slight frown at the unbearable summer heat.

Leni felt terrible for the poor house. And all around her, she could see how miserable everything was. The scorched sidewalk, breathing so hard that little vapors were wafting up toward the sky. Squirrels were hiding in the tops of the trees, hoping for just a little bit of wind to hit them and caress their fur with a chilly hand.

But as much as she wanted to help them, she couldn't. It made her sad, but what could she do? She didn't have near limitless resources, money, and brain power, or live in Danville.

What she could do was help her family, and help herself.

She was walking to the park with a few of her siblings to spend the day together. Luna, Luan, Lincoln, and Lucy were all trailing behind her like a line of marching soldiers in the Sahara. Panting, dying, exhausted… and it had only been five minutes.

Leni was wearing something loose and breathable today. A miniskirt that barely hung to her mid thighs. A cropped tank top that rested a couple inches above her belly button, with a low neckline that revealed a good bit of cleavage. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Her sandals clacked against the pavement with each step she took. The little bracelets on her hands jangled with each motion of her hips and arms, in steady synchronicity. A little purse that looked like a tasty slice of watermelon hung from one shoulder. She had a pair of headphones in her ears, listening to some music she "borrowed" from her sister's room.

But, hey! It's not like Luna would notice if one of her albums was missing from the shelf…

Right?

" _She was taking her time, I was losing my mind_ -"

Leni shivered as Bon Scott's voice flowed through her head, into her body, into her swinging hips. She didn't know what it was about this man… but his singing, coupled with Young's bouncy guitar rhythm, made her feel things deep in her bones.

She turned around, starting to walk backward to keep the pace, and she glanced at her four siblings that journeyed with her through the tortuous nightmare killbox… more commonly known as summer.

"- _There was nothing that she wouldn't do_."

She loved this song especially. _Touch Too Much_. It made her look at them each in turn.

Made her look at Luna. With her thin hips that were just starting to get a nice curve to them.

Made her look at Luan's flowing skirt. A jolt ran across Leni's shoulders at the same time a bit of wind ran through the fragile garment, and Luan hurriedly held it down with her hands; a pink blush covering her cheeks as she made sure Lincoln didn't see.

Mmm~ that was hot.

Her eyes looked over at Lincoln, to see him scratching the back of his neck as he kept his eyes far away from Luan.

Huh… now that is interesting.

_Haven't you seen a girl's panties before, Lincy? What difference does it make if she's wearing them or not~?_

Yeah, that had her attention now. Her full undivided attention. Her unwavering, focused, undying-

BAM!

" _Shit!_ " Luna yelled as she ran up to her older sister. " _Are you ok!?_ "

Leni sat down on the ground, her knees straight and her legs angled out to both sides. Her hands were on the ground as she leaned forward.

_No, I'm not ok! That huuuuurt!_

She looked up as Luan kneeled before her.

" _Where does it hurt most, Leni?_ " she asked like a good sister.

With little tears in her eyes, she pointed at the back of her head. But her hand froze when she felt pieces of plastic in her ponytail.

She pulled out her white sunglasses in shards; a broken mess that she crushed when she walked backward into a low-lying limb. B-but, hey, at least the headphones were ok…

Actually, no. They were broken, too.

Sniff.

…

Sniff. _Sob._

Tears were really starting to come now, and Luan's hands came down upon her arms in an instant; trying to comfort her. Her voice hushed her from crying; soothed her tears away.

" _It'll be ok, Leni. Now lean forward so we can see how bad you hit your head._ "

Leni nodded, wiping her tears with her hand. She leaned forward, pointing her eyes downward.

Luan's hands went to her hair, and she started removing the scrunchie Leni had in place.

Her gentle fingers were pleasing to Leni's sore skin. They brushed through her hair with soft strokes; prodded her sore area with tiny motions. Leni hummed as her sister was being extra careful with her, as her other hand went to Leni's back and rubbed her… trying to distract her from the pain of examination.

And the distraction was working wonders.

The little sensations were like magic charms for Leni's libido, too~

And wanna know what else was distracting her?

How loose Luan's skirt was.

As the girl knelt before her, Leni's eyes could see how the thin garment rested against her legs almost like a tight pair of leggings. Wherever Luan moved, that skirt followed like a stream of water slishing between rocks. And the way it dipped between Luan's thighs, forming a little 'V' at the apex of her legs, had Leni so distracted she forgot to breathe.

Her fingers itched with the need to reach out and do her own examination.

_Excuse me, miss, but I'm afraid that skirt is breaking the law_ , Leni thought with a authoritarian voice.

_W-what is it doing, O-officer Leni?_ replied Luan, with her stomach leaning over the hood of a police car, her hands cuffed behind her back.

Dream Leni leaned down, pressing Luan down with a firm hand on the bottom of her spine. _It's tempting me to do criminal acts with your body._

Dream Luan shivered as Leni's hot breath whispered across her neck; as her ponytail was pushed away so a pair of lips could claim her skin. _A-a-and what are you going to do?_

Leni purred as her other hand slipped over Luan's tight butt, lifting the girl's skirt up as she was trapped against the car. _I'm gonna punish you for being a bad girl, Luan._

Her hand prodded the panties barely keeping her away from the illicit contraband she needed to thoroughly examine, inch by inch, stroke by stroke~

The dream suddenly vanished when she heard Luan gasp.

" _What do you think you're doing!?_ "

Leni blinked her eyes.

Oh.

_Oh!_

Luan was staring at her with flushed cheeks, incredibly wide eyes, and a mouth so wide Leni bet she could put her whole hand in there.

Dang. Now, she kinda wanted to try that. _Shlick~_

She looked down and her hands were on Luan's thighs, kneading her flesh through the flimsy, yellow-plaid fabric.

Her sister felt so warm, so pliable, so inviting~

Her eyes darted around and… wow, for some reason they were alone.

Her mind instantly frolicked in worry.

"Where are they?"

Luan gulped. _Why did Leni's hands feel so good on her legs?_

"T-they went to buy some bandages and antiseptic. Y-you have a, um…" Her legs squirmed a little under Leni's steady, firm presence. "...uh, a slash."

Leni blinked and pulled away. She raised her arms up and out of the way, unintentionally drawing her chest up; making it firmer, rounder… drawing Luan's eyes like a fly to a honeyed death trap.

Unable to resist, knowing it was wrong and doing it anyway… Luan gawked with wide eyes. She never realized how curvaceous her sister had become. How full and womanly Leni's assets were becoming.

Damn, she was hot enough to turn a woman gay.

Luan blinked. _Fuck! A-am I turning gay for my own sister!?_

Leni looked down, putting her hands on her naked waist. Her skirt was so short Luan could see her panties between her thighs. There was a white belt looped around the skirt, holding it up, and Leni unlatched it to pull it out.

She lifted the belt up, pointing at it with a little smile.

"Lu-an," she teased on a faux-condescending voice, "this isn't a _sash._ It's a belt!" She giggled, squeezing her arms together happily; which just so happened to push her breasts out farther, press them tighter into the shirt. She started looping the belt back around her skirt.

Luan gulped as those hands worked around Leni's waist. Wew. So flat and smooth. With a hint of muscle just underneath. Luan was willing to bet they'd ripple beneath her hands… her trembling, guilty, roaming hands.

She could see that tank top stretch across her ribs, across her breasts, and it made Luan want to move her hands upward. Slipping over each little rib, cupping the sides of her sister's knockers, flicking Leni's nipples with her-

_What the heck are you thinking about!? This is your friggin sister!_

Her nose felt so hot, she had to sniff. She was nearly close to bleeding out… wew.

Her cheeks were so warm. Her shoulders were burning with heat.

Suddenly, the summer sun didn't sound so bad after all. Heh. Get it?

Y'know, cause Leni was so freaking hot today that Luan couldn't keep her eyes from ravishing her body, or her hands-

"Uh, Luan, why are your hands in my shirt?"

_Dammit!_

Luan blinked and sure enough… just inches below her sister's generous swells, her hands were pressed flat to her chest. And, gosh, her sister was so warm, so amazing under her hands…

Her thighs clenched together, and that's when she realized she had a problem…

A major problem.

Her panties were so wet she could feel the damp fabric shlicking between her legs. If she wasn't careful, she'd end up getting it on her skirt. And then she'd be stuck walking around like that all day.

Horny.

Wet for her own flesh-and-blood sister.

God, she wanted to claw her own traitorous eyes out! But could anyone blame her!? _She couldn't freaking look away from the seductress kneeling before her!_

"U-uh, Lu-an?" Leni repeated with a hitch in her voice.

Luan was almost afraid to look, but thankfully she didn't have to.

She could tell just from how amazingly-squeezable the flesh was beneath her hands that her own fingers had stabbed her morals right in the back with the cold dagger of unrelenting lust.

_Fuck me_ … Luan thought to herself.

_Oh, God, yes!_ her conscience replied, licking its lips with a curious hunger.

_Not now, idiot!_ she fought back.

It was hard… so painfully hard… pulling her hands out of her sister's shirt, but she managed it.

It was even harder to look into her innocent sister's eyes, give her a reassuring smile, and tell her she wasn't groping her like a creep.

She was, uh… uh…

Checking her for bruises! Yeah! Leni would believe that, right?

A jolt of shame surged down her spine, and she nearly had to turn her eyes away from her older sister's wide, endless pools of blue… like the gentle tides of an ocean that she could swim in for hours on end.

_How can you betray your own sister like this… lie to her face about your own sinful urges?_

"I-I was just, uh, checking for any cracked ribs, sis… ha-ha… ha… get it?"

Leni tilted her head and frowned.

"...no?"

She didn't get the joke. What's more, Luan was acting off. She couldn't look Leni in the eyes. Her face was super red. She was trembling. Gosh, she looked like she'd suddenly gotten sick!

"Luan, are you ok? Are you, like, dying?"

Luan tried to swallow, barely managing it with her dry throat. She rubbed one arm with her other hand and looked down, to the side.

"Y-yeah. I just need a drink of water… then, I'll feel better."

Leni stood up, and Luan couldn't help it… her eyes trailed up Leni's long, slender legs. They were drawn up them; going farther and farther and-

_Holy guacamole, I'm so gay for Leni…_

Luan took her sister's hand, and reluctantly broke her gaze with Leni's white-and-seafoam green striped panties to stand up on her shaky legs.

Leni slipped her hand around Luan's waist, her fingers resting on the girl's skirt.

"Come on, let's get you some water. Would that make you feel good?"

Luan nodded her head, but in her heart she knew it wouldn't help. She'd caught an itch… an itch that was sending waves of lust through her body. The epicenter was at her sister's hand. And she so badly wanted Leni to slip her fingers over her hip, cup her rear… hold her close as her other hand loosens Luan's hair to let it fall all around them… kissing her, loving her, knowing her in the middle of the park…

"Y-yeah that sounds, uh… s-sounds pretty good, sis."

Luan tried to convince herself otherwise, but no matter how she looked at it…

She was so fucking screwed it wasn't even funny.

…

Get it?


	3. Luna

**Author's Notes:**

The next chapter is already halfway done, so I hope to have it up sometime in the next few days. This chapter will give a better idea of how far Leni will go in her pursuits~ There's a reference to a song in here that I like quite a bit. Good luck finding it~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

Chapter 3: Luna

Leni's head felt funny as she walked her sister over to a water fountain. Her ponytail was swishing back and forth, but she couldn't help but feel that her head was swooshy, too. She felt _weeeeird,_ hehehe. Ah~

It was probably the collision with the tree. Mr. Tree with his hunky limbs and rough bark. _Me-yow~_

Hehe~

Ok, yeah, she wasn't feeling so good, and she was beginning to really want Luna and the others to hurry back cause she was kinda worrying.

She was also worrying for Luan. The girl was still acting funny. She kept her thighs unnaturally closed; almost like she was trying to hide something… hmm. Honestly, it wouldn't have been a problem, but it was making her walk slow; making their progress small and tiring as the blazing sun kept glaring down at them with angry rays.

Sigh. _Like, Mr. Sun, can you just not?_

Leni wasn't a mean girl by any means. But even the purest of angels sometimes want to run a dagger through someone else's face, y'know?

And it wasn't looking so well for Mr. Sun at the moment…

It's a shame she couldn't just, like, hop in a shuttle and fly up there and give him a great big cuddly bear hug~ That _always_ made her feel better~!

_Oh, wait! Duh!_

She should hug Luan! That always made her feel better after all; why shouldn't it cure Luan's flushed cheeks and sweaty hands?

She'd let the girl get her water first. And soon they were there. Luan leaned down, and used a hand to hold her ponytail out of the way, to the side.

And Leni's traitorous eyes instantly zeroed in on the ridgeline of her spine.

Mmm~

That looked pretty kissable, actually. Each little bump, each little curve, each dip; everything covered by creamy, smooth, delicious skin~

_Yum._

She leaned closer. She clasped her hands around her back and stood on her tippy toes, spinning around in a slow circle; her eyes searched around and _wow, looky that, we're all alone! Hmm~_

Grinning from ear to ear, she spun around toward her sister; bowing around her like Kaa coiling toward the little mancub standing before him, an innocent meal.

Leni's tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip.

Mmm~

Leni had a thought. She looked her sister up and down, side to side, as the girl slowly drank and hydrated her gasping body. Her back was bowed with a pleasing curve. She could see her bra strap pushing out against the white blouse… the thin, easy-to-make-transparent blouse. And that skirt was flowing in the wind, sticking to Luan's butt and thighs like a cloth sliding along a table.

Leni's thought?

Luan looked positively scrumptious. And Leni kinda, sorta, _really_ wanted to turn her around, wedge a leg between Luan's thighs, and hold her to the fountain. And then, looking into her eyes, she'd mesmerize her, control her, make her give into her primal urges.

Leni's legs twinged in a _very_ pleasing way.

She should do it…

Leni leaned over her sister, her arms reaching around Luan's shoulders; her fingers ready to snatch her and dig in like an owl stealing a garden mouse from its midnight stroll.

She was going to do it…

Her breathing labored, her eyes dark as night, her heart beating like a drum, she stepped closer; Luan's billowing skirt smacked her leg as a stray gust of wind slammed between the girls' legs.

_I'm going to get you, Luan, and I'm gonna hug you so tight you won't want me to ever let go…!_

Her shoulders tensed, her abdomen clenched as every nerve and muscle in her body coiled like an anaconda ready to spring forward, ensnare its prey, and sink its teeth into Luan's delicious, warm, mouth-watering neck.

_Ahhh~_

Hmm, Leni had heard of creepy vampires that seduced young girls just like Luan; luring them into dark alleyways… holding them up against the wall as they struggled for their freedom… kissing and licking their precious skin… _biting their pure, virgin body…_

An intense spasm ran down Leni's body; her eyes growing wide and unfocused.

She needed Luan.

She needed to hold her down to the ground.

She needed to push her skirt up and run her teeth up and down her thighs.

_Mmm~_

She was going to fuck her sister so raw that-

"Leni! Hey, how are you feeling?" called Luna, and Leni froze in her spot: looking for all the world like Count Dracula, leaning over her sister with bent arms and crazy eyes.

"Huh?" she replied with a thick voice.

Luna walked up, Lincoln and Lucy following behind with a pair of ice creams in their hands.

Oh.

_Oh, right!_

She had a lash around her skirt. No, wait… it was a sash on her head, or something. Um.

_Ow._

Suddenly, she remembered how woozy she felt. And she stepped away from Luan; her lips trembling and her eyes growing warm. Her head was starting to hurt, too, and she didn't like it.

Sniff.

" _Luna…?_ " she asked weakly.

Luna walked up to her, concern in her wide, brown eyes.

"Yeah? Does it hurt?"

Instead of responding, Leni nodded and stepped closer.

Remember how hugs made Leni feel better?

Better believe it. She walked right into Luna's arms without a second thought; wrapped her arms around the rocker and squeezed with all her might. She heard Luna gasp, and that only made her hold on tighter.

Their breasts squished together; their feet knocked into each other; their breaths puffed into the other's necks. It was hard to tell where one sister started and where the other stopped… if it wasn't for their different outfits and color of hair.

Luna planted a kiss to her sister's temple as she stroked her back, right between Leni's shoulder blades.

And that spot grew warm, bubbling with a fiery energy that ran out like a river of lava. It soothed Leni's aches and pains. It made her forget she was woozy and hurting.

It made her feel wonderful.

" _Luna, do that again_ …" she commanded in a whisper.

So, Luna did… kissing her temple again, and again, and again.

Leni purred. She wiggled her butt closer; her groin pressing just a little into Luna's waist. She heard Luna gasp when her hands ran down Luna's back to her hips… her nails slowly dragging up the shirt just a little bit… just enough for her fingers to find porcelain skin; just enough for her nails to press into her sister's body and leave tiny half-moon marks…

_Just enough for her to mark Luna as hers._

" _I still don't feel well, Luna_ …" she breathed into her sister's ear with a husky voice.

Luna nearly squeaked when Leni's nails brushed down her hips, returned up her butt… the nails pressing into her curvy flesh in a way that was driving the rocker insane.

" _T-tell me what you want me to do, s-sis_ …" she barely managed.

Leni leaned her head back, and a little half-smile, half-smirk danced across her pink cheeks. She leaned forward just enough for her nose to press into Luna's… so close she could smell the lust in her little rocker's breath.

" _I want you to kiss me, Luna, and make me feel very good things_ …"

Luna licked her lips; her heart nearly stopping as her eyes strained to look down between them… zeroing in on Leni's lips.

She was no stranger to the desire she felt stirring in her stomach. But could she really do this? Right here and now? In front of their siblings, for God's sake!

Leni's hands gripped her hips and held on tightly, almost as if she could read Luna's indecisive mind.

And what else could Luna do but give in?

She started to lean forward toward Leni's smirking, waiting lips.

She was about to kiss her.

A tremble ran up her spine when Leni's hands slid down just a few inches below her belt, Leni's nails pressing into her butt in a way that left her feeling breathless, hot, and wet…

So fucking wet she could take the place of that water fountain Luan was drinking from earlier.

Oh, God… no!

_Too late,_ that evil voice inside her head replied, laughing.

She closed her eyes as her lips were only a hair's breadth away from Leni's; and she saw Luan laying down on Luna's bed. Her hands clasped with rope, tied to the bed posts. Completely naked except for her knee high socks and a yellow blindfold around her eyes.

_Hey there, sis, I'd give you a hug but as you can see I'm all tied up~ Hehe~ Get it~?_

It happened right after Luan's low, familiar… sexy… laughter filled her brain like a drug.

Her lips touched down on Leni's, and she was totally unprepared, but definitely not complaining, when Leni's tongue instantly pressed to her lips.

And what else could she do? She had to make Leni feel good. She was hurting, in pain… in need.

And Luna was going to do whatever it took to make her sister feel all better again~

Luna's head tilted to the side as Leni's hands gripped her butt firmer. Her own hands shook and quivered like a fragile leaf as they held onto her sister's back; her nails pressed into Leni's thin tank top before dipping down to the girl's exposed back. When she ran her hands up under Leni's shirt, the older girl responded by leaning toward her; pressing into her, bowing her downward, claiming her mouth as her sovereign territory…

Before Luna could even blink, Leni pulled away to catch her breath. And heaving like a girl that had thoroughly explored her younger sister's mouth like an avid surveyor, Leni smiled at the girl in her arms.

"Thank you, Luna. I feel _much_ better inside."

Luna, flushed and shocked to her very core, gulped as Leni leaned forward again.

Her lips pressing to Luna's pink, hot ear, she whispered with her thick voice, drunk on the lust swirling inside her body…

" _But next time I'm going to need you to kiss me somewhere else, Lune._ "

Luna trembled when Leni's hand picked her limp hand up and placed it to the girl's bare stomach.

" _I want you to kiss me here, and…_ "

She pressed Luna's hand just on top of her not-a-sash.

"... _and maybe somewhere else if I start feeling worse._ "

She pulled back and pressed her lips to the corner of Luna's mouth.

" _Do you think you could do that for me if I needed it?_ "

She grabbed both her sister's shaking hands, twining their fingers together.

" _Do you think you could kiss me down there tonight?_ "

Luna trembled as Leni brought one of her hands up to her lips; pressing her smooth, pink, silky mouth to each of Luna's knuckles before lowering it and bringing up her other hand.

" _Pwease, Lune… would you do it for your favorite sister~?_ "

Luna's knees quaked as her body nearly melted; Leni kissing each knuckle on her other hand, and then bringing both Luna's hands to her chest, between her full, firm breasts, to her beating heart…

" _We can even listen to some of your favorite songs. Like_ Touch Too Much…"

She pulled her hands away, leaving Luna's fingers flat against her chest… waiting for the girl to answer her.

" _Don't you want to touch me? Don't you want to feel my body and make sure I'm not hurting?_ "

Becoming impatient, she wiggled her torso, causing Luna's hands to slip down her bosom.

She purred as Luna's hands trailed down her breasts, before they finally came alive and decided to hold on…

" _Mmm, don't you want me in your bed, Lune? Don't you want to teach me how to sing your favorite songs?_ "

Her hands drifted up to hold Luna's firmly to her breasts.

" _Why don't you, like, take me home where we can be alone… and put a dime inside my little jukebox~?_ "

Luna could barely breathe, could barely blink; she could hardly do anything, even stand!

" _Well~?_ " Leni pressed her knee forward into Luna's groin, making the other girl moan in shock, in pleasure.

Luna opened her lips to reply. Her tongue touched her lips; cooling off the simmering need to lunge forward and knock Leni to the ground.

She couldn't speak, though. So, she nodded her head.

And the very second she did that, she could feel something change.

A feeling like she'd just signed her soul over to a demon.

Leni's eyes were swirling like a tropical storm over the deep blue ocean.

She turned around.

" _If you totes want to practice singing with me, then we need to hurry~_ "

And she took her very first step; her sandals getting caught on each other and she eeped like a scared mouse… falling forward! Throwing her hands out! Smacking the concrete walkway they were standing on!

Her lust dissipated in an instant as her lips instantly crinkled, trembled, opened up… and sobs started rolling out of her mouth; tears running down her flushed cheeks.

Luna broke out of the spell Leni had cast over her body, and came to her. But her heart seized in her throat when she saw the scratches on her sister's hands and knees.

_Oh, no._

She looked around really quick, seeing that Luan had taken their siblings off to the swingset to-

_Oh, fucking heck no… Did they see us tonguing each other's throats!?_

Fuck. She didn't have time to worry about it! She had to find help!

Wait… the bandages! She bought bandages and antiseptic!

But where were they!?

She looked around and around, and when she finally saw them she darted forward…

...only to freeze as a tanned hand picked them up.

Luna looked at the woman standing before her; dressed in casual clothes, with long black hair tied back into a messy bun.

Her nose twitched, and grew warm, and-

She turned away before she pulled a Clyde because that is _definitely_ not what she needed to do now.

"Roberto, why don't you and Luna check on the others while I take care of this girl?"

Luna finally noticed the teenage male standing nearby, and her heart seized yet again when he walked up to her with a disarming smile.

"Hey, Luna! Long time no see!"

Her nose twitched again, and grew _really_ warm.

The only thing she could think about as they started walking back to Luan was a single word.

_Fuck!_

And for the first day in her life she actually regretted being bi.

* * *

Leni was sitting on her butt, holding her knees to her chest and rocking as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was covered in owies! And they _huuuurt so baaaad!_

She didn't notice someone was there until a hand touched her hair.

At first she noticed the stylish yet practical tennis shoes, and then the dark, toned legs leading up to a pair of capris. Then, she saw the form-fitting blouse and _very nice_ pair of boobs that filled the shirt out in a pleasing way to the eyes.

Finally, she looked up into the eyes of her savior and her heart grew warm at how loving, how soft, how nurturing they were.

The woman crouched down beside her and looked at her cuts.

"Is it ok if I touch you, Leni?"

A spike of pleasure ran straight through her heart like a wooden stake; and suddenly she was imagining being the one pushed against a wall as this woman in gothic clothes brought her lips, her teeth down upon Leni's sensitive, vulnerable neck.

She nodded her head. _Like, that is_ totes _ok!_

The woman's darker hands picked up Leni's creamy arm and brought it close to her eyes.

Leni's breath caught in her throat at how warm this woman was; how strong and experienced her fingers were.

It didn't take very long for this beautiful angel to fix Leni up and have her back on her feet.

And it also didn't take very long for Leni to decide that one day soon she'd have Maria Santiago calling out her name as she brought her up to the gates of heaven and down to the pits of hell with her hands, and her tongue, and the burning lust raging inside her body.


	4. Bobby

**Author's Notes:**

Took much longer than I expected. Ended up being longer than expected, too! I think when I uploaded the last chapter that the system glitched and didn't notify anyone. So, if you didn't read the third chapter, you might want to drop back and do so now~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

Chapter 4: Bobby

Luna was a wreck of emotions by the time she was standing beside Luan. Her sister couldn't look her in the eyes, and that told her enough. Her sister was just as shaky and feather-light as she was, and the shame began pouring into her stomach like molten lead. Unpleasant, disturbing, will probably give her nightmares tonight…

But it still wasn't enough to get Leni out of her mind, the lust out of her body, or the deep, yearning ache to touch another out of her bones.

Luan was beside herself. She saw it all. She saw the whole freaking thing. Her eyes exploded when Leni drew near to Luna. When they kissed, her legs grew weak. And when Luna's hands fell upon Leni's full, squeezable, pliable boobs, a spike of intense jealousy filled her heart.

But even still, the lust at being a voyeur, at watching them kiss and knead each other's bodies in broad daylight, in the middle of the park, was so strong she felt her own limbs melt.

She had to look away. And that's when she saw Lincoln and Lucy licking their ice cream. Their tongues darting out to eat the delicious treats. Little pink blurs of motions. Wet velvet. Warm and chilled.

Lick. Lick. _Lick~_

Bobby followed behind Luna and stood before them both. His hands were in his worn jeans' back pockets. He was leaning forward a little. His eyes darted over to Lincoln, and he smiled.

"Hey, little bro!" he called out to the boy.

Luna and Luan didn't know how, or even if, Linc responded.

The way Bobby's shirt clung tightly to his abs and muscled arms drew their eyes in. They gazed all over his torso like a pack of lionesses watching a particularly weak and tasty gazelle limp slowly across the savannah.

Then, the man twisted to give their brother a high five, and their eyes moved down to his jeans. His tight jeans. Stretched taut over his groin. With a faint bulge in the front that they couldn't look away from; that made them pause in fear, in curiosity, in horny delight.

If he already had a bulge when he wasn't aroused, then-

The girls licked their lips at the same time; neither knowing the other had mirrored her motions.

_Damn,_ they both thought at the same time, _he's big._

They watched as he talked with Lincoln; their little sister hanging close to the eleven year old boy like a second shadow.

Their eyes ran across his lean body. They admired how manly he looked; how defined his muscles were from all the working he did; how tough his hands were, though still holding a gentle touch; how kind his face looked, and the crinkles around his eyes that appeared when he laughed.

Luna's heart sped up as she imagined taking his hand and leading him off down the path.

_She giggled as she called over her shoulder, "Hurry up, old man, or I'm going to get away~"_

_She laughed as he reached out for her; and she only just jumped out of the way as his fingers slipped across her sides._

_Shrieking, she fell into a little hidden place in the middle of a bush. And she eeped when his two hands reached in and pulled open the branches like a window._

_She looked up as he entered; her body sprawled on the ground, her knees wide apart, and her upper body resting on her elbows._

_"It looks like you're mine now," he taunted as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away._

_"It looks like I'm yours… at least until I run away again."_

_He removed his belt, and popped open the button on his jeans._

_Luna lost all the bravado in her body as he dropped his boxers along with his pants._

_She was wrong._

_He wasn't big._

_He was a monster._

_She didn't even know if that fuckin' beast would fit inside her virgin sex…_

_She moaned as he laid down across her body, wedged between her thighs. His hands went to her purple blouse, his fingers groping her boobs through her clothes._

_...but she was going to take as much of him as she could._

Luan's breath hitched as she imagined looking down to her hands, where a little piece of rope was clasped between her fingers.

_That little rope ran through the air in a gentle, downward slope before leading up to a collar around her own sister, Luna._

_The young rocker was completely naked except for the metal-studded black choker around her neck._

_Luan felt a sudden surge of power in her body, a sudden surge of arousal as she lifted the rope… feeling the weight of control in the palm of her hand._

_Before them both was Lori's bed, and Bobby was waiting there._

_Luan nudged her sister with her foot, and the older girl began walking forward, keeping her head bowed lower than her mistress' height._

_She tugged on the rope and Luna yelped and instantly stopped._

_"Good girl," she crooned as she patted her sister's naked shoulder with her free hand._

_Then, she turned her eyes on Bobby; on the boy she was so enraptured with that her mind had literally tied him up, gagged him, and wrapped a blindfold over his eyes._

_Mmm~ She didn't realize it was Christmas morning already, but she knew one thing…_

_She couldn't wait to open up this hunky present and enjoy his stocking stuffer until she passed out~_

_She chuckled lowly as she nudged her sister forward once more, pressing Luna to the bed and forcing her to crawl over Bobby's prone, completely naked body, her aroused pussy only inches above Bobby's full erection._

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good nut~ Hehehe~ Get it~?_

Bobby turned toward the girls and blinked his eyes. Huh. They looked kinda weird. Like, not in a bad way, of course! He wasn't implying his girlfriend's younger sisters were weird looking! Not at all! In fact, they looked pretty good to him!

_Especially Luna_ , a small voice whispered in the back of his mind.

He shook his head.

Huh, he had no idea where that came from.

He let out an awkward chuckle as he scratched his neck.

It's… it's not like he ever checked the other girls out when he was hanging out, y'know? Pffft. He totally never waited for Leni to pass by so he could swivel in his seat and watch as her tight dress hugged her ass, as her hips swung with each step she took.

I-it's not like he ever took a double take as Luna stood beside him, in her loose shirt with cut up openings that still somehow clung to her breasts like a second skin. And, no, he definitely never took third glances on the days Luna decided to go without a bra either.

W-what do you think he was?

Hey! Bobby was a hot-blooded teenager after all. But he was faithful to his best gal. And that was none other than Lori~

He closed his eyes and thought of her. He thought of the nudes she sent to his phone. And one in particular popped to his mind: her laying on her sister, Leni's pink bedsheets, wearing her sister's underwear, sunglasses, and earrings. And it was captioned: _"How do I look~?"_

He opened his eyes and slid his hands back into his pockets as he took a breath.

Yeah, ok, so Lori kinda, sorta, maybe brought up the topic before… that she, um… wanted him to-

Wew.

He shook his head and looked at the two girls again, and he blinked.

Luna and Luan were both flushed and staring at him with lidded, hazy eyes.

Honestly, it would have looked adorable, if that wasn't the exact same way that Lori looked at him when they're at the drive in and she settles down on his lap, and slips her shirt off her body, and grinds against his strained pants.

S-so, uh, could anyone blame the guy for taking a peek every now and then at what the Loud household had to offer? Especially since, um, Lori kinda wanted him to… to invite Leni to one of their special meetings. Once. And maybe more if it goes well.

But these two girls in front of him! Nuh-uh. No way. He wouldn't sink so low as to ever possibly consider doing them, especially if Lori didn't know.

_Especially_ if Lori didn't…

...Lori didn't know.

…

Wew?

* * *

_Bobby was grinding his groin into her skirt._

_His hands were moving over her body; squeezing her boobs, holding her chin so he could give her a proper, deep kiss, undoing her belt, slipping her skirt down her legs…_

_Luna looked up at him with wide eyes; held her breath anxiously._

_She watched as he held his dick and guided it to her entrance. Her whole body tensed as he pushed into her, and she shivered as she watched the head slip through her lips. A jolt of pleasure ran across her shoulders as she felt him slip through her second line of defense, and then he was inside her… pulling back, thrusting forward just another half-inch…_

_She kept looking as he moved into her body, deeper and deeper… until he hit her hymen, and then she looked up at him._

_He was smiling down at her, reassuring, warm, sincere… and she smiled back, still feeling tense, and full, and a touch of discomfort in her tight girlhood._

_"Do it, man. Make me a rock star."_

_He used one hand to hold up her left leg, parting her wider for him. His other hand cupped her breast, squeezing her, teasing the nipple. And he leaned forward to kiss her lips right as he surged forward, tearing her virginity in two; swallowing her scream with his mouth as he soothed her tense, aching body with his gentle hands and his warm lips._

* * *

_Luan ran her hands over Luna's back. She was kneeling behind her sister; the leash still clasped in her hand. She leaned into her, pressing her small chest into her older sister's shoulder blades. Her lips pressed to her pet's neck._

_"Put his dick in your pussy, Luna."_

_Her pet shivered and gasped as she slid her wet sex over Bobby's thick cock, her lips slipping over his tip. Luna obeyed her mistress like a good little pet, teasing her clit against Bobby's manhood before slowly pushing down and taking him inside._

_Luan quivered as her sister moaned when the first inch speared her pussy._

_But then she put her hands on her pet's hips and whispered into her ear…_

_"Be still."_

_The young rocker froze in place, her body tense and trembling with micro-quakes. She turned her head to the side to look at her sister… keeping her eyes lowered, unable to meet her mistress' eyes because she was only a lowly pet._

_Luan slithered around her sister, and straddled their prisoner's shoulders. She lowered her crotch to his waiting lips and shivered as his hot breath puffed against her pussy._

_"Lick me, Bobby," she commanded as her free hand gripped his cock; stroking up so far her fist touched her sister's pussy lips still clasped tightly around his tip._

_Without needing a second to even think, his velvet tongue pressed to her melting core, spreading her petals apart and dipping into her for the nectar inside._

_Luan shook above him as his sinful tongue drove into her core, tasting every inch of her it could reach. And she stroked him faster, her hand smacking into her sister's clit and making Luna moan._

_But her pet was a good girl and kept very still. Each time Luan's hand touched her, the slight pain of impact burnt her senses like a blazing fire. She squeezed her pussy as well as she could, desperately trying to keep Bobby inside; what little she was permitted to have by her mistress._

_And the longer Luan stroked him, the longer Bobby devoured the girl until she was nearly screaming with each flick of his tongue… the more tense Luna became; the more she waited for her own release like a good little pet; and the more she felt his thick cock throb, and pulse, and grind into her lips as Luan's hand fucked it harder and harder…_

_Luan watched their connection with hungry eyes. They turned up to stare at her sister's pale stomach, so flat and ready to be filled~_

_She pumped Bobby harder._

_She wanted to see his cock lose control. She wanted to see it throb and twitch and grow as big as it could get._

_She wanted to wrap her fingers around him and squeeze him as he shoots out jets of cum into her obedient sister. And she wanted to milk him for every last drop of fertile semen he could give to Luna's ovulating womb._

_She bit her lip as she felt his cock begin to swell in her hand._

_Her eyes grew wide and the edges of her vision blurred as his climax approached like a tsunami…_

_She held her breath as a violent pulse wracked his dick, shaking against her hand…_

_She looked at her sister's abdomen in erotic wonder… wishing so badly she could see the impregnation that would surely happen in mere seconds._

* * *

Bobby was scratching the back of his neck again.

Luna and Luan had moved closer to him; they were standing so close that their hands and arms kept brushing against him.

Luan's thin hip bumped into his as she adjusted her stance. She twisted around him to point out a tree, her tiny breasts rubbing into his ribs. She made a quip and started laughing; her boobs caressing him like a gentle lover. Luna, on his other side, asked him what he thought of her new shirt. It honestly looked the same as all the others. But she tugged on it, pulled at the collar… she turned toward him, pressing her chest to his arm as she opened up her neck collar as far as it would go.

His eyes immediately went down into that hole, wide and guilty but unable to not appreciate the beauty of her body.

And today was a no bra day, too.

" _How does it look, Bobby?_ " she asked, low and husky.

He gulped. She wasn't nearly as developed as Lori's impressive rack, but she had these soft curves and a round fullness that he was willing to be could fit fully inside his hands. And that was a big turn on. She was also covered in freckles. So many little dots across her chest. He could play connect the dots with his tongue and have her a writhing mess on the bed…

Wew.

Luan's hands brushed against his ribs again… and then they fell to his hip, where they started caressing him. All around his hip. One hand accidentally cupping his butt, her nails scratching his jeans as she pressed just a little stronger than really needed. Her other hand slipping over his pocket, the tips of her fingers feeling the traitorous cheating bastard inside his pants for only a second before running away in fright.

His breath hitched as he looked over at Luan.

Her eyes were wide, but hazy.

_"Wow,"_ she spoke without even thinking.

And call him whatever you want, but if you had two girls literally throwing themselves at you, their hands groping you, and their eyes gazing all over your body as their faces flushed and their teeth bit their lips.

Yeah, they were making him feel really good about himself, ok? But he still wasn't gonna do them. He wasn't that type of guy. He was gonna stay faithful to Lori.

He wasn't gonna give in to the urge to pounce these girls.

...doesn't mean he wouldn't look at them though.

Or touch them.

Luna shivered as he put his hand on her shoulder, rubbing her skin just outside the cut sleeve of her shirt. Luan trembled and moaned as his legs pressed into her side, sighing as she imagined his full weight resting on her.

Mmm, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he could just take them around-

_No! Down boy!_

Ok, ok, he had to think. He loved Lori with his everything. But holy fuck was he horny right now.

_Fuck._

He didn't even realize what he was doing until he was staring inside his wallet.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Luna, wrapping an arm around his back as she pressed her breasts against his arm.

A little ball of lint puffed away from his empty wallet.

Dang. No condom.

Wait-

_No!_

He could always pull-

_I said no!_

But no one would get preg-

_Think of Lori!_

Yeah, he was. Naked Lori kneeling between his legs and wrapping her lips around him, making him cum into her mouth.

Wew.

_Wait…_

He stepped away, turned around on the spot.

Luna and Luan were staring up at him with hopeful eyes. He could see their nipples trying to cut through their shirts.

Damn, they really, really wanted him.

"D-do you wanna do something with me?"

They both shook their heads rapidly. Luan licked her lips. Luna ran her hands up her stomach, brushing her shirt upward a couple inches.

"Yeah, luv, we'll do anything you want."

He gulped in his dry throat.

Was he really going to do this?

"Anything?"

Luan leaned toward him, touching his stomach with outstretched arms.

" _Anything._ "

He took their hands, and he turned toward Lincoln-

Only to find that he wasn't there anymore. Neither was Lucy. Huh.

He should probably check on them, y'know, like a decent adult. Instead of doing things with his girlfriend's underaged sisters.

But we both know what he ended up choosing.

He wasn't totally incompetent, however. He kept an eye out for them as he strolled between to buildings. As he leaned back against a brick wall. As he unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to his knees.

The sisters, though, didn't bother looking at anything except for that beast sticking out from the apex of his legs.

Luna's mouth fell open, her tongue falling out as she started panting. She looked up st him with wide eyes, almost like she was looking at an angel; ready to worship and bestow her gifts upon him.

Luan's hair stood on end as an electric shock coursed through her veins. She didn't wait to look at her deliverer. No, she was too fucking horny to wait.

She watched Leni throw herself at Luna like she was a desperate slut needing a quick job. You don't just see that and feel nothing! Luan was practically out of her mind with lust! She was going through puberty, feeling changes in her body, trying to come to terms with her new sexual urges that she still wasn't entirely comfortable with just yet.

All of that led to her suddenly reaching her hand out; her hand clasped him tightly.

Too tight! If his hiss and jerking motion was anything to go by.

She let up just a little before her second hand wrapped around him.

Now, she was no expert. And mind you, she had small hands. But as one hand was resting against his pelvic mound, and her other fist was laying atop the first one, his swollen tip _still_ stuck out of her grasp by a solid two inches.

She was able to deduce one crucial fact.

Bobby was fucking hung like a horse.

Luna gasped as Luan started pumping him.

It wasn't fair!

"Luan! Move over, I want some of him!"

...d-did she really just whine… like a little girl?

Luan glared at her sister, sticking her tongue out.

"Nnnno! Get your own!"

Luna's mouth widened in shock.

"Luan! You share that cock with your sister!" Luan commanded with a stern tone, a sharp glare in her eyes.

Luan lifted the top hand off, her other still pumping him. And without looking at her sister's face she flipped her the bird, and crammed his dick between her lips, into her mouth.

_"Fuck!"_ Bobby cried out.

His hands went to her ponytail. He fisted it right by her scrunchie, and she moaned in slight pain, a lot of pleasure.

She looked at Luna with a sly gleam in her eyes as she released her other hand and sucked him in as far as he could go.

She nearly gagged when he hit her throat.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, and she made a vacuum, sucking on him like a lollipop.

Bobby's legs grew weak. He couldn't hold back. He tightened his grip on her ponytail, pulled back, and started fucking her mouth.

Luan put her hands on his legs to hold steady. And she fought back her gag reflex.

She was honestly thankful she liked gags, otherwise this would have been a real pain in the neck!

Ha!

Get it~?

She looked at Luna, her cheeks grinning even under the strain of Bobby's siege.

She wanted to tease her, and her eyes spoke it all.

_Do you get the joke, Luna? Oh… that's right. You don't. Cause you ain't getting any of this~_

Luna was trembling, her legs twitching, her hands openings and closing, her nails pinching her skin until it turned red. She looked up at Bobby's face. His eyes were tightly shut. She trailed them down his rippling chest, his abs clenching with each thrust.

She was staring at their union; twisting her legs as she watched how Luan's lips had formed a tight seal around him.

Each thrust sounding like a wet shlick, like when she fucked herself with her fingers while listening to Joan Jett on the radio.

She wanted it.

She needed it!

Luan moaned as he slammed himself into her mouth farther than ever before. Hitting the back, curving down. God, he was thick. It was gonna make her hoarse for a bit, but she wanted it so much.

Each time he tried pulling out, she suckled harder, chased him with her tongue.

Just when she thought it couldn't get better, his cock started swelling.

Too inexperienced to even notice the sign, she kept urging him to finish with a deep urgency.

The boy couldn't hold back as he jerked her flush to his groin and unloaded a burst of cum that slammed into the back of her throat and fell into her stomach. He fell slack as his orgasm crashed into him; making his legs weak and his arms jelly.

Luan choked on his cum and fell back. She blinked her eyes in confusion before his second burst his her on the cheek. The third fell on her slender neck, slowly dripping down her shirt. The fourth his her hand.

She looked at him again as he slumped against the wall. His cock was deflating, and she finally understood what had happened.

"Wow," she lifted her hand to investigate the proof of his lust and attraction to her body. "Wow!"

She went to lick her hand, but stopped when someone grabbed her shoulders from behind.

She squeaked as she was thrown to the ground.

Her eyes were wide open in fear and concern as Luna straddled her with heavy, lidded eyes and a deep red flush stretching down to her neck.

Luna seized her sister's hand and brought it to her mouth; her tongue flicked outward and caught its first taste of boycum. She curled her tongue back into her mouth, closing her lips over the new treat.

She swallowed, and sighed.

And when she looked down at her sister, taking her hands and pinning them above Luan's head, to the ground… Luan's breath caught and her heart exploded.

Luna leaned down to her sister's neck, taking a deep breath of Luan's scent mixed with Bobby's essence.

Luan trembled as the girl kissed her throat. Her lips opened up to let out a startled cry when Luna's hot tongue scraped across her pulse point. Again and again. Grazing her senses like sandpaper.

Luna pulled back to inspect her work.

Luan's neck was spotless; though covered in her saliva now. Heh.

She looked up at her sister's face, and there right beside her pink lips was a little spot of cum.

"L-Luna…?" Luan asked weakly.

Luna leaned forward, bowing over her sister like a hungry cat.

"It'll be alright, luv. Just close your eyes and listen to the music filling your chest."

Luan arched her back when those precious lips pressed down to her cheek. She gasped as her sister's tongue flicked the corner of her mouth.

_"Luna!"_ she cried out as Luna's breasts pressed down into hers; as she bent herself like a bow to get closer to her sister.

Luna didn't respond with words.

She merely slid her lips… her burning, puffy lips… over her sister's creamy skin until they were resting on Luan's gasping mouth.

So convenient, huh?

She slipped her tongue inside without hesitation, sealing her lips around Luan's to keep the girl's whimpering moans all to herself.

Luan struggled in her sister's grasp, she battled her tongue with her own for only a minute.

When she surrendered, she moaned, deep and low, as Luna's tongue searched her out, explored her, knew her like only a lover could.

Bobby was staring at them with wide eyes, and when Luan started humping her sister's sex. Thrusting her hips up. And those little cries from both girls with each impact their clothed groins made?

Smack!

_A-ah!_

He was getting aroused again. Hard and fast.

His eyes were drawn to Luna's bubble butt. How nicely she filled out her skirt. So tight. So firm.

His hands begged him to grip her and give her a generous squeeze.

His loins begged him to lift her skirt up and slam himself inside, fully to the hilt.

B-but he couldn't!

He caught himself reaching for his wallet again.

Ain't no condoms in there.

Damn. He bit his lip and calculated the costs.

H-he could try it.

He could pull out!

Yeah, but if Luna came back pregnant, his body wouldn't ever be seen again.

Lori would make sure of it…

_God-fucking-dammit!_ he screamed in his mind as he tore his eyes away from their sisterly bonding.

He took off running, his heart pounding.

He had to get away and cool off before he did something stupid.

He found a building and jumped inside!

He looked around, seeing the different stalls to a men's restroom. He picked one at random and hurried inside.

Sitting on the toilet, he held his head in his hands as his shoulders shook.

He fucked up. He fucked up _bad._

God, Lori was going to kill him! What the hell was he thinking!?

He had to get his mind clear before he did something else, or worse…

He turned to the side and his heart stopped.

There was a hole in the wall.

No.

There were two sets of long, naked, and silky smooth legs inside that stall.

_No._

One was tanned like she'd been kissed by the very sun; the other was creamy like vanilla ice cream. Their legs moved together, and the sounds of moans and kisses filled his stall until all he could hear was them and their heated embrace.

_NO!_

He needed to get out of their before he did anyone else that day-

Wait... before he did any _thing_ else-

God… it was already messing up his thinking.

He looked down and wanted to cry.

He was hard as a rock.

He pulled out his wallet again. Just for the hell of it. And he could have sworn that little dust bunny that rolled out gave him a pitying smile.

Damn.

But…

Maybe…

He looked at the hole again. Their sexy noises were driving him wild and insane; throwing his hormones into a mating frenzy.

He could always just stick it inside and… a-and see what happens.

Right?

...he gulped.

What's the worst that could possibly happen?


	5. Maria

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the hiatus. My time got carried away by oneshots, including a few that I'll end up finishing before I update this story again. I'm doing my best to dedicate my free time to writing. I hope you enjoy my new Summer Offensive, as Flagg is calling it. XD

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

Chapter 5: Maria

Two women were walking down the sidewalk. One in casual clothes; the other in fairly revealing, tight attire. The first had a kind expression on her face as she looked at her companion every now and then. The second still sniffled from pain, the occasional tear falling down her cheek when her arms suddenly stung in pain.

Maria turned again to look at Leni, her dark hair swooshing around her shoulders.

"How are you feeling, honey?"

Leni, still looking at her arm;, her messy, bruised, bandaged arms… Sniff.

"I still got owies."

Maria put her arm around her and cooed.

"It'll be alright. You'll heal up in no time."

Leni sniffled again before crinkling her eyebrows.

"B-but I thought you needed time to heal your wombs."

Maria snorted in laughter at that, leaning forward, her shoulders bobbing in merriment.

Leni's eyes sparkled at how cute the older woman was. And how sexy. When she gasped for breath, her boobs pressed outward… so full, so generous… Leni wanted to squeeze them.

She needed this woman.

Needed her _now!_

Sh-she really needed to pee!

_Nngh~!_

She suddenly twisted her legs in urgent need and nearly fell forward.

Maria gasped, throwing her arms out for the girl. She grunted as she tugged Leni to her, saving her from scraping up anymore limbs.

" _Are you ok, Leni!?_ " she called out to the heaving girl.

Leni's heart was racing wildly, her breathing shocked. Her eyes wide, her hands twitching. She was an anxious mess all of a sudden, and what's worse…

Her legs were feeling warm.

_Really_ warm.

Nooooo. She wasn't gonna think about it.

"Oh, honey…" Maria started, with a worrying tone.

Leni was just gonna turn her face and snuggle these soft pillows she'd found. She'd fallen face first into a heavenly bed of every soft thing imaginable, and it was much better than coming to terms with-

"Come on, Leni, I think I have something for you."

Leni purred as the woman tugged her forward. She kept her head snuggled by the woman's breast, her side draped over Maria's arm. She was so warm, so soft, so cuddly. The older woman's muscles tensed and contracted as they bore Leni's weight, and the younger girl marvelled at the way they moved. So strong, so confident. This woman knew exactly what she was going. Experienced and mature.

She looked up at her savior, her Latina goddess in ordinary everyday clothes. Nothing truly special to set her apart from the rest, but to Leni she was magnificent. Beautiful. Caring.

_She's perfect._

Maria carted the girl toward a single brick building off in the distance, surrounded by bushes.

A public restroom.

Leni looked around and sighed in relief. No one was around. No one could see how sticky her thighs were. How warm her shorts had become.

Or the big wet spot in the center from when she'd fallen, and got scared, and-

Noooo! She wasn't gonna think about how icky she was, or how embarrassing it was to have your guardian angel hold you as you release your-

She pouted and snuggled deeper into the woman's generous boob. She froze up when Maria gasped.

That noise was like hearing heavenly bells.

"W-watch it dear, I'm not as young as I used to be, y'know," Maria spoke out of the blue, shifting the girl in her arms. Trying to pass the noise off as a weary sigh. And not a moan of pleasure.

It's not like Maria had been so lonely for so long. Not like her husband had died when Ronnie Anne was a little girl. Not like she'd thrown herself into her children and her work to drown out the pain, and it'd been so long since she'd allowed herself to indulge in pleasure that-

Leni shifted again, brushing her nose against something pointy and hard.

Maria opened her lips, feeling a silent gasp escape from her body.

Leni spoke, her lips pressed to the side of Maria's chest, " _Thank you for rescuing me back there_."

So soft, so alluring; a husky voice that washed over Maria's breast, up her exposed neck… drifting into her ear with little syllabic tendrils.

Maria shivered.

Leni hummed, " _Are you cold?_ " She shifted so her lips were pressing only a half inch away from the woman's aroused nipple. " _I can warm you up if you need me to._ "

Maria's sex was pooling with arousal. She gasped when Leni adjusted again, brushing her lips over her taut nipple like a brush dragging across a canvas.

She opened her lips to reply, but stopped because she knew if she spoke it would only make things worse. Her mind was swimming, her head feeling light and warm. She wasn't thinking clearly. She was beginning to think with her pussy, and not her rational brain.

This girl in her arms felt so soft, so pliable… firm and curvy.

Maria's arms were wrapped around her. One arm under Leni's armpit, holding her torso up. The other clutching at the young girl's stomach and hip.

She could feel herself flushing as Leni's bouncy chest kept jiggling against her forearm with every step they took.

Eventually, though, she did reply.  
"N-no, it's ok. I'm fine."

But that, apparently, was not good enough.

" _Then, what's wrong? Am I doing something you don't like?_ "

Leni's wide eyes were looking into hers. Her growing chest twisted around, pressing into her mature rack.

To any bystander, it would look like Maria was now holding this teen girl like she was her romantic partner.

And for whatever damn reason… that made her core twinge in need.

It's been too long, far too long since she's held a lover in her arms. Since she's leaned forward and smelled their scent. Since she's pecked their lips like it was a perfectly ordinary thing to do.

She turned away from the girl with a sigh.

Her heart ached. She wanted that so badly. She wanted her husband back…

She just wanted someone to love her. To hold her. To treat her special.

She wanted someone to decorate their bed with rose petals as a surprise.

She wanted to come home to a candlelit dinner.

She wanted to be able to lay her lover on a mat, and worship their body from their wiggling toes to their soft, silken hair.

She wanted to write them little love letters and hide them all over the house… to be found an hour later, a day later, a month later…

"What's wrong?" Leni asked, putting her hands on Maria's shoulders. "Did I do something wrong?"

The older woman finally looked down at her. Her sigh struck a nerve in Leni's sincere heartwell of emotions.

"It's nothing that's your fault. It's…" she trailed off with another sigh.

Leni leaned closer, until their bodies appeared to merge into one. Her arms moved under Maria's shoulders, and around her back, and she held her tight.

Both women were trying their best to ignore how warm Leni's thighs were on Maria's legs. A-and it wasn't entirely from her never-ending arousal either.

_Pout._

Leni's soft eyes caressed Maria's darkened irises; like a fresh blanket from the dryer, warm and fluffy, perfect to snuggle up with on a cold night.

Maria couldn't resist the girl.

"I-I miss having a lover…"

Leni leaned closer, laying her head on the woman's collarbone because she couldn't come any closer with being inside her body…

_Shiver._

Maria shivered again when she felt a pair of tender lips touch her neck.

"Mrs. Santiago?" asked a whispered voice, so full of warmth… and just a little timid.

Maria instinctually held the girl a little tighter, delighting in the heat washing over her body.

This girl in her arms was like a fiery oven.

Leni pecked the woman's neck again, longer, softer, fuller… pressing deeply into Maria's pulse point, parting her lips and scraping her pink satin across her hopefully-soon-to-be-lover's neck. Pulling back, she breathed her hot request across her prey's sensitive skin.

" _What if I was your lover?_ "

The older woman tensed for a few seconds, and Leni held her breath. Wondering. Hoping. _Begging._

Maria chuckled.

"Don't be silly, Leni. Y-you shouldn't say such thing when you don't mean it."

She tried to play it off, turning her head to the side to focus on a bush. A nice, flowering bush. Beautiful, colorful, delightful. A red-breasted hummingbird with white underwings and a green top flew by and dipped around several blooms before buzzing off.

What a wonderful thing to distract her from the sudden twinge of pain in her already-aching heart.

But Leni was relentless.

She wanted this woman.

She wanted to love her.

She wanted to _make_ love to her.

She wanted to find out her dreams and make them come true.

_She wanted to give her so much affection and warmth that Maria would freaking explode!_

...ok, calm down, Leni. Don't kill the woman… just make her scream your name as she fucks your fingers like you're the only woman in the entire world, and all her focus is on you, and you're giving her everything she's ever wanted.

Leni's legs were warmer now.

And wetter.

Soaked.

Maria felt it, and pulled back. Looking down, she frowned.

"O-oh, poor thing. Let's hurry up. I can give you a spare pair of pants I keep in my purse."

Leni hobbled after her. Every movement was a mind-numbing shlick of pure torture.

She didn't want her thighs to fuck her pussy.

She wanted Maria to do it.

With her tongue, and her fingers, and a strap on~

God, she wanted Maria to throw her up against a stall, hold up one of her legs so she's fully exposed, line up a dildo with her virgin opening, and claim her as her sovereign property.

_B-but what about Lincy?_

Oh.

_Oh!_

She bit her lip as Maria helped her through the doorway. She looked around and no one was there. Just them.

Leni and Maria.

She sighed as the older girl helped her into the stall. She sat down on the toilet lid with a hmph.

_How could you forget about your Lincy!?_

Her eyes looked up as Maria shut down the with her back to the young teen. Leni's eyes gazed in hungry lust at how her pants hugged her firm butt like a rubber glove.

She shook her head and frowned.

_Quit being a bad Leni…_

Maria turned around to face her; opened her purse and started looking inside…

And Leni couldn't stop her eyes from admiring this woman's features all over again. From her smooth, dark hair with little specks of grey like a twilight sky filled with stars; to her bouncy feet that danced on the ground as she hummed.

Leni was in a real pickle.

She leaned forward and planted her chin in her upturned palms, resting her elbows on her knees.

She was always taught to save herself for someone she _really_ loved.

_LINCY!_ her mind screamed.

Heh.

But she also kinda really wanted to dote on this woman like she was her entire world.

Hmm.

Her fingers pulled back and poked her chin, in series from first to last. Like a rhythm that could help her think.

She lit up like a lightbulb!

Her hand slithered down her stomach and cupped herself between her legs.

As long as she saved _that_ then she isn't betraying her love for her brother. Right?

_Right~_

She froze up, however, when Maria suddenly coughed and shut her purse with a loud snap.

"Dammit," the older woman said under her breath.

Looking at each other; Leni's eyes wide because she had forgotten where she even was from being so caught up thinking about-

_Shlick._

Oh… that's right… she wet herself like a little girl.

_Pout._

"I'm sorry, Leni, b-but I forgot them…"

Maria scratched the back of her neck, looking so much like Bobby that Leni's heart grew warm with familiarity.

"I actually have a weak bladder, so I have to keep spares with me, just in case of accidents. But-" Looking at her purse. "-I guess I forgot them today?"

Leni wasn't paying too much attention to her words. Instead she was looking at her slender throat, and how kissable and biteable it looked. She was willing to bet it would taste delicious, too~

"Uh, Leni?"

The young girl looked into Maria's worried eyes. She felt herself get drawn in again. She got trapped. Stuck.

Oh, no, how awful! Whatever could she do!?

A lazy grin crept onto her cheeks as she leaned back.

"Well, since you don't have any… I guess I should just… let mine dry off for awhile and see if that helps."

Maria nodded slowly.

"I… guess so."

Leni stood up and beamed.

"Yeah!"

Before the woman had a chance to respond, Leni was already slipping her crop top over her head; her hair popping out the neckline…

Maria gulped as that flimsy fabric fell to the ground. Her eyes were practically groping Leni's chest, with her push up bra doing wonderful things to the young girl's plump boobs.

"L-Leni…?"

She had to stop her from doing the obvious next step. Her heart was racing with experienced expectation. Bad things would happen if she didn't put her foot down to stop this.

Leni looked up, already bent at the hip… staring straight at the woman as she slipped her bottoms down her hips, her thighs…

Maria blinked. The girl was wearing a thong. It barely covered her naughty bits. Her dark eyes were burning in shame and guilt… and relentless arousal… as she looked this teenage specimen of beauty up and down. From her pretty platinum hair, to her wiggling toes.

Leni turned around, jiggling her butt as she put her clothes atop the reservoir lid. She turned back to face her prey, and moved her thighs together.

_Shlick._

Maria's flush deepened as she heard it.

Leni had a pink blush on her cheeks.

Maria wondered now if this girl was truly embarrassed… or if every single thing was done just to seduce her.

Pffft. Of course not. This was _Leni!_ She would never do such a thing to her…

Leni frowned.

"Aww, even my undies got wet."

_Pout._

Looking straight into Maria's heated, lusty eyes, she continued.

"I-I'm gonna have to take them off to dry, too. But it's ok, right? We're both girls."

She put her fingers in her waistband and started to tug them down.

Over the hips.

Just enough Maria could see her platinum blonde curls~

" _It's not weird if you see me naked, right?_ "

She was waiting. Her lingerie was so close to revealing her girlhood.

Maria was trapped. The ball was in her court, and there was only one play she could make.

Only one thing her body would let her make…

Gulping down her morals, her anxiety, and letting her mind fill with that thunderous need that pumps so loudly in her veins it's nearly deafening…

She nodded.

"It's ok. After all, we're both girls. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Leni licked her lips, wetting them, getting herself ready. The movement, so simple, was incredibly erotic for Maria.

She could see the light change in this teen girl's eyes.

Maybe… m-maybe she underestimated this girl.

Maybe she made the right choice.

Leni bit her lip and let her hands drop to her side.

She was walking to Maria now.

Her hand was touching the woman's shoulder. Squeezing her.

She looked up into the taller woman's dark brown eyes.

"Mrs. Santiago?"

Oh, God, her blue eyes were burning like hot coals. They were so distracting… Maria couldn't look away. She couldn't deny them anything they wanted…

" _Would you mind helping me get undressed?_ "

Maria's own tongue licked her dry lips. Her eyes gazed over Leni's figure like Hernán Cortés staring across the vast wealth of the Aztec Empire.

" _Well? Don't you want to help me~?_ "

_Don't you want to touch her?_

_Don't you want to see her naked body?_

_Isn't this what you've been missing?_

_A warm person to hold, to kiss, to love~?_

She stepped forward without even knowing her own body's movements. Her eyes were so lost in Leni's stormy blues, that she didn't even know her hands were reaching around her small frame until she head the _click_ of her bra coming undone.

Her eyes looked down and she groaned as she took in Leni's breasts.

Was she the first woman to gaze upon Leni's virgin chest with lust and affection?

She didn't know. But she kinda hoped she was.

As she knelt down and tugged the teen's thing down to her ankles, as she wrapped her fingers around each foot and helped her to remove the garment…

She realized she wanted to be the first to see her vulnerable beauty. She wanted to be the first to touch her. She wanted to be the first to kiss Leni in places only her loved should ever go.

She wanted her. As she stood back up, she couldn't deny it any longer. As she wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders and planted her lips on Leni's cheek, she wouldn't even deny herself the pleasure she craved so badly.

" _I want to do more than help you. Leni_ ," she whispered to the girl in a husky voice.

Leni twisted out of the woman's clutches, wiggling her butt as she backed up inside the cramped space inside the stall.  
With a smirk on her blazing cheeks, she poked Maria right on the boob.

" _Well, I want to help you more~_ "

Maria gasped as Leni's hands assaulted the buttons on her shirt. Not hard enough to rip them off, but a dizzying _pop_ sounded with each one that came undone.

Leni parted the shirt like a curtain and gazed upon womanly glory like she was looking upon the morning sun.

Maria shivered as the girl's hands touched her stomach, right above the waistline to her pants.

" _A woman like you_ ," Leni started, as she stroked up and down her sides, her thumbs brushing along each rib bone. " _Needs to be cherished and adored_."

She bent down and planted her lips on the slope leading down to a breast. Her hands moved upward upon feminine curves like a boat drifting down a gentle, bobbing river. She blew her hot breath on the woman's upper chest before kissing her flesh again, and again.

" _She needs to be loved_."

Her lips trailed down the teardrop curve, heading toward the dark peak.

Her warm exhalations puffed upon Maria's aroused nipple, making the woman tremble by her words alone.

" _She needs to be worshiped_."

Leni took her bud between her teeth, grazing her before her tongue reached out and claimed her. She continued stroking her with her tongue; her lips sealing around the area; her mouth suckling on her. One hand drifted up to cup the woman's other boob, squeezing her, tweaking the nipple.

Maria's hands went to the girl's hair, grasping her golden rays of sunlight to press her closer to her bosom.

Her little cries were making Leni wetter, not drier. But that was ok.

It was all going to be ok.

Because she had Maria Santiago now.

_She's mine…_

Leni let go of one nipple with a wet pop. And she growled as she slid her lips over to the other nipple and sucked it as well.

Her knees were straining from crouching for so long, but fuck it all. She was going to make this woman hers.

_Mine!_

She released Maria's nipple, and trailed her kisses down her stomach. Her hands drifted up and down; her nails scraping her dark skin, making Maria shiver, making her pant with hungry need.

_Flick._

She opened the button with her teeth alone.

_Zip._

With a strong tug, those pants were gone.

_Swoosh!_

Maria was completely naked now. And Leni's deep, fierce growl sent spasms of pleasure straight to the latina's boiling core.

Leni looked up at her prey; licked her lips.

" _A woman like you needs to be worshipped_."

Her hot breath pressed close to the older woman's wiggling groin.

" _She needs to be possessed_."

Her panting tongue flicked across the woman's lips, parting them like an axe parting a block of wood asunder.

" _She needs…_ "

Her hands held this woman's hips close, steady, firm; to keep her possession from moving; to keep her exactly where she needed to be.

With one last gaze into Maria's eyes, she turned her blues down and stared into her lover's depths.

" _She needs to be mine_."

Maria cried out in sweet, unbearable ecstasy as her climax was thrown upon her by this girl's hands, her lips, her tongue, and her words. This teen's entire person being used to seduce her until she was nothing more than a quivering puddle of lust, unable to resist her siren call…

Until she was nothing but Leni's sextoy, her goddess to be worshipped, and everything inbetween.

Neither of them noticed the two holes in their stall; one on both sides. Or the two dicks that had pressed into their stall, invading their moment of passion; one dark and one light~


End file.
